


胡作非为

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现代au，大三角，三观不正，R18注意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，大三角，三观不正，R18注意。

1.  
现在是晚上十一点多，如果是普通情侣，到了这个时候，就该来一次美美的性生活然后美美地相拥而眠。就这样，吴世勋被朴灿烈扑倒在床上的时候，他还天真地以为一切都会顺理成章……  
吴世勋一边匆忙应付着朴灿烈比以往更加粗暴的亲吻，一边在心里嘀咕，这人绝对有什么不对劲！可是现在的气氛暧昧得正好，他舍不得为了一点点疑心而破坏他们好不容易才修复的感情，直到他敏感地觉出一双大手悄悄从他的脊骨滑下，缓缓地摸上尾椎……就犹如一盆冰水被人猛灌而下，他的心一瞬间凉了个通透。

就这么短短几秒钟，吴世勋的心天上地下跳了几个来回，不论朴灿烈之后的调情技巧多么高超，他本来被情欲蒸腾的滚烫身体还是凉了下来，整个人僵硬得要命，似乎连呼吸都停滞了。  
他错了，错得彻彻底底，原本对朴灿烈残存的一点点期望也随之消失。他渐渐明白，比不爱了更可怕的是失望。  
朴灿烈冷冷地看着吴世勋紧闭的双眼，心里稍稍放松了些，强硬地桎梏住吴世勋身体的双手也慢慢温柔了下来。本来嘛，每次都要就上下位置你争我抢闹个天翻地覆才能打一炮，一次两次是情趣，时间长了还是这样，既不爽快也消磨感情，朴灿烈对此早已十分不满。可是如果吴世勋能顺从点，乖乖让他操，朴灿烈也乐得给他个台阶下。

吴世勋强忍着反抗的欲望，心里纠结了很久，最终决定不再忍让，于是当朴灿烈的手指暗戳戳地往他后穴送去的时候，他拧着眉，抬腿把完全放松警惕的朴灿烈一脚踹下了床。即便浑身不着寸缕，吴世勋也依旧很高傲，连撑起上身这种简单的动作都透着一股贵族范，他胡乱揉了揉头发，面无表情地盯着呆坐在地板上的朴灿烈，眼神里是从未有过的寒冷，仿佛千年寒冰积聚其中，他冷冷地开口道：“你给我滚。”  
…………  
What the fuck！朴灿烈现在满脑子都是脏话，已经拉开的裤链里鼓鼓囊囊的一团异常显眼，他狼狈地站起身，看见吴世勋的眼神后，他突然就不想上前再做任何无用功了，只是顾自忍耐着心里的不耐烦，低咒道：“你又犯什么毛病？”

“说好的一人一次，我让你太多回了。”吴世勋慢条斯理地一件件往身上穿衣服，悠闲地像是在讨论什么轻松的事情，话里的意思却十分明确，不容置疑。  
吴世勋平时不显山不露水，但是气场全开的时候，一般人几乎不敢直视他的眼睛。世上如果还有谁不把他放在眼里的话，那一定是朴灿烈了。  
好像听见了什么天大的笑话一样，朴灿烈气急反笑，低头将裤子整理好，硬挺的性器重新被修身的牛仔裤包裹住的感觉并不好受，他随意拨弄了两下裤裆，就算那里支起了明显的帐篷也不觉得羞耻，一脸无所谓地向吴世勋抬了抬下巴，反嘲道：“谁他妈答应你了？你做梦的时候？”  
吴世勋习惯了朴灿烈嚣张的样子，倒是没被气着，只是冷冷地一字一顿道：“那你就仔细考虑考虑，想怎么样。”

本来浓情蜜意的氛围骤降到了极点，两个人剑拔弩张，似乎下一秒就要大打出手。朴灿烈深知现在的情况很不妙，可是他意外地并不想去挽回，其实他知道此时服个软，吴世勋也许还会像以前一样纵容他，但这不是解决的办法，因为下一次也还是会重蹈覆辙，他已经厌倦了这样的生活。  
朴灿烈两步就走到床边，两指像铁钳一样掐着吴世勋瘦削的下颌，弯下腰，诱哄的语气中裹挟着危险：“你也好好考虑一下，我们的关系要不要继续，嗯？”末了还低头如情人送别般，轻轻地在那薄唇上印了个吻，然后扬长而去。

吴世勋抬眼看着背光下朴灿烈阴郁的俊脸，仿佛阴影穿过血肉直直笼罩住了他的心脏，就连那最后一吻都悲凉地像是在他们之间画上的句点。直到听见外面震天响的摔门声，吴世勋才放松了僵直的身体，脱力般砸在了床上，望着天花板，心里一片冷漠。

爽快地离开了那个尚且还能称作是家的地方，朴灿烈迎着刺骨的冷风，刚才精神着的下体现在也慢慢降了温度，冷静下来后他也并不后悔，看了看时间，妈的都已经快一点了，他不假思索地拨了一个人的电话，然后开车向他最常泡的酒吧飞驰而去。  
也许没人可以做到半夜一点多熟睡着的情况下，接了个电话就能马上浑身激灵着爬起来。可是张艺兴能，因为电话那头的人是朴灿烈。  
狠狠地拍了两下脸颊，让自己从困倦的状态中清醒过来，张艺兴收拾好后不忘拿着钱包和钥匙，匆匆忙忙出了门。半夜里实在不好打车，等张艺兴到的时候，朴灿烈已经把各种烈酒轮番来一遍了。  
讲真，不用朴灿烈说，张艺兴就知道发生了什么，反正这样的事也不是头一回了，现在他已经能很淡定地旁观朴灿烈买醉的全程，然后艰难地把这个醉鬼弄到自己家了。他不止一次地想，这种事什么时候才是个头呢……

无声地坐在朴灿烈身边，摇头婉言谢绝了酒保的邀请，数了数面前不停被满上的酒杯，张艺兴不动声色地皱了皱眉，劈手夺过了朴灿烈手中正喝了一半的酒。  
“啊？你来了……”朴灿烈松开手，任由那酒杯被拿走，转过身懵懵懂懂地望着来人，似乎是醉了，眨了眨眼才确认了身边的人是张艺兴。  
“嗯啊，除了我，这么晚了谁管你！”张艺兴嫌恶地挥了挥手，朴灿烈身上浓重的酒味让他很不舒服。或许可以这样说，朴灿烈为了那谁买醉的行为一直都让他很不舒服。  
朴灿烈准确地一把抓住脸前挥动着的小手，拿起另一杯酒就要往张艺兴嘴里送。张艺兴歪头躲过去，气急败坏道：“我也喝醉了谁开车回去啊你个傻叉！”

看张艺兴实在不喝，朴灿烈叹了口气，手腕一转，自己猛灌了几口，提起了一个看似毫不相关的话题：“我说要给你买车，你怎么不要呢……”他打了个酒嗝，微微晃悠着杯里的酒，自言自语：“以后你就可以开车载我了啊，傻子……”  
“别把你哄吴世勋的那一套用在我身上。”张艺兴紧皱着眉，心里泛起的恶心让他烦躁到了极点，可是对着朴灿烈，他却敢说他能拿出足够的耐心。  
“哈哈哈哈……”朴灿烈伸手捂着额角，低头笑了起来，突然转过身，眼里朦胧一片，根本没有对准焦距，像是透过张艺兴看到了另一个人，傻乎乎地：“他？他才不需要呢……”

张艺兴就这么冷眼看着朴灿烈把桌上所有的酒都灌进了自己的肚子，反正肯定又是因为那档子事吵架了，不过看样子这一次比以往要严重得多，他在想，一会儿他能不能靠自己把烂醉如泥的朴灿烈给弄回家。  
值得一提的是，朴灿烈的酒量其实很好，即便混杂着喝了这么多，他也依旧保留着两分清醒，可这还不如完全醉了好。他断断续续地在脑子里把刚才的事情过了一遍，越想越憋屈，越想越窝囊，这个时候陪在身边的人就显得非常可贵，尤其这个人还是张艺兴。  
朴灿烈迷迷瞪瞪地伸出手捏了捏张艺兴的脸，看着他无奈的表情，张口就开始胡说八道：“如果我和你在一起，过得肯定比现在好，可是我已经有他了……”  
听见这话，一股委屈的情绪瞬间涌了上来，张艺兴心里酸涩得很，但表面上只能毫不在乎，大大咧咧道：“你喝醉了吧！神经病！”

“为什么你不像他呢……”朴灿烈大概是彻底醉了，大手从张艺兴的眼角一直摸到嘴唇，指尖轻触了两下又滑到耳后，嘴里还念叨着：“你眼睛比他大，嘴唇比他厚，耳朵比他软，脖子比他敏感，你还有酒窝……为什么你不像他呢……”  
张艺兴动都不敢动，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的，朴灿烈手上的动作太过情色，可说出口的话却那么伤人，他难过极了，可是那又怎么样，只能微微扭过头，避开朴灿烈眼中浓浓的痴迷。  
刚才灌的酒在胃里一阵翻滚，酒意一瞬间涌了上来，朴灿烈完全陷入了自己的世界中，嘀咕着“你应该像他啊……你应该像他的……”然后便晕晕乎乎地吻了上去。  
张艺兴愣住了，反射性地撇头让朴灿烈亲在了嘴角，可是还没等他反应过来，脑袋又被大力掰了回去，张艺兴绝望地闭上了眼，伸手推拒着朴灿烈的肩头，看似果断却没有什么实质性的用处。

本能地舔了舔和以往感觉迥然不同的唇肉，朴灿烈揽着旁边人的后脑，用力顶开了他紧闭的牙关，满足地和那条躲起来的小舌纠缠在了一起，直到浓郁的酒味儿充斥在两人的鼻息中。  
事情已经这样了，张艺兴恨不得破罐子破摔，直接强了朴灿烈比什么都管用，可是他不能，仅存的理智告诉他不可以。呼吸渐渐不畅，张艺兴猛地推开了朴灿烈，大口地喘息着，他都佩服自己，这时候居然还能分神想到如果开车回去的时候被交警查了，这么大的酒味儿可没法说清了，呵呵。  
“你亲就亲吧，你他妈还伸舌头！”张艺兴的心里在滴血，可是还要强迫自己摆出一副被狗咬了的表情，抹了抹嘴唇，恶狠狠地揍了这人一拳。

朴灿烈被这一拳拉回了几分神智，却又像是一点儿都不在乎，揽在张艺兴后脑的大手带着一种对自己所有物的喜欢和宠爱，穿过柔软的发丝揉了揉毛绒绒的头顶，吊儿郎当地哼道：“咱俩穿一条裤子长这么大，我亲你一下怎么了？哟！还亲不得了？”  
“满嘴歪理！”张艺兴知道朴灿烈是醉得昏了头，否则不可能说出这么过界的话，应付了这么久的醉鬼，张艺兴头一次产生了不再管他的想法，因为这活儿实在太累了，心太累。  
“能不能亲？你就说能不能！”朴灿烈才不知道张艺兴内心的纠结，他像个得不到糖果的大孩子一般，执着地摇晃着张艺兴，索要一个根本就没有意义的答案。

张艺兴从前以为，自己会一直做个局外人，默默地看着朴灿烈和吴世勋吵吵和和，然后孤独终老，可是现在，他突然就冷漠了，他烦了，他想痛痛快快地放手，不再理会这些痛苦折磨他的人和事，可是如果真如想想这么简单，那么二十年的陪伴，近乎十年的喜欢才是真的喂了狗。  
“朴灿烈你撒什么酒疯！能！能！行了吧！”张艺兴好不容易扯下朴灿烈紧抓着他的手，刚想揉揉肩头，就又被一股冲天的酒气熏得生无可恋。  
似乎是听见这话，终于满意了，朴灿烈一点点地挪到张艺兴脸前，醉朦朦的眼睛里温柔得能滴出水儿来，他磨蹭着张艺兴的脸颊，轻声叹道：“我以前怎么没在意呢，原来你长得这么好看……”

这一个吻比刚才轻柔了许多，那酒意甚至通过唇舌蔓延到了心间，张艺兴醉得恨不得融化在朴灿烈的唇齿中，或许明天一到，他就会后悔，可是至少今天，让他偷偷地享受一会儿，就一小会儿，此刻他心里还是欢喜大于苦涩的，因为他默默喜欢了十年的人终于有一点点发现他的存在了……  
回去的路上，张艺兴把车开得飞快，他可不想真的被交警抓到。副驾驶座上的朴灿烈倒是很安分，但是浑身散发着一股从来没有过的忧郁气息。总算有惊无险地到了家，张艺兴轻车熟路地倒车入库，然后揽着醉成一滩烂泥的朴灿烈进了门。

好像刚才在酒吧发生的一切都是幻觉，张艺兴根本来不及回味，赶紧把人放倒在床，先将衣服裤子解开透透气，然后去打水，他一个人是给朴灿烈洗不成澡了，至少擦擦身吧。  
回到卧室就发现床上已经没了人影，张艺兴把打好的热水放下，微一思索就去了洗手间，果不其然看见朴灿烈跌坐在地上。  
“尿！我要尿！”朴灿烈伸出双臂，作出一副要抱抱的样子，委屈地叫嚷着。  
张艺兴扑哧笑了出声，要是让人知道在外面嚣张得无法无天的朴灿烈喝醉了居然会这样撒娇的话，他就不用混了。

认命地把人拉起来，张艺兴搂着朴灿烈的腰，单手帮他把大家伙放了出来，扶着柱身对准便器就开始放水，张艺兴恶劣地想，不如明天告诉朴灿烈，他连放水都是别人给他扶的鸟，不知道他会是什么反应。  
重新回到床上，张艺兴把暖气打开，然后将人脱了个精光，用温水沾湿了的毛巾仔细地给朴灿烈擦脸，擦身。床上的那人倒是心安理得，时不时发出几声舒服的轻哼。如果张艺兴没有别的心思，这完全就是一副好兄弟照顾醉酒死党的温馨画面。

可是事与愿违，慢慢的，张艺兴的呼吸不由自主地沉重起来。看样子朴灿烈是睡着了，他的手渐渐不受控制，粗糙的毛巾表面滑过朴灿烈的胸膛，他眼睁睁地看着那本来柔软的红豆挺立起来，心底涌出一股渴望，喉头轻颤，随即又像是在闪躲什么，赶紧避开眼神，往下游走。  
张艺兴喜欢了朴灿烈快十年，他渴望朴灿烈身体的每一寸，却始终求而不得。在梦里，他无数次被朴灿烈操得射精，可是现实中，他又不得不装模作样得和朴灿烈称兄道弟。

他洗了洗毛巾，再一次覆上了朴灿烈的腰腹，抖着手将蛰伏在浓密耻毛中的那话儿仔仔细细地抹了个干净。张艺兴悄悄吞了吞口水，死死盯着那处，像这样毫不遮掩地看着自己心上人的私处，还是头一次，他对朴灿烈的喜欢，已经到了看着那话儿都忍不住上前亲亲它的地步。他心里想着可能没洗干净，需要再来一遍，终于放弃了原则，把毛巾一丢，向那处伸出了罪恶的手。  
朴灿烈本来就欲求不满，再经过酒精的刺激，性器没两下就被张艺兴撩拨得硬了。微张的口中发出了几声压抑的喘息，朴灿烈无意识地向上挺了挺腰，恍惚中睁开了眼，撑起了上身。“嗯？”

张艺兴被这声吓了一跳，颤抖着松开了手中滚烫的物什，惊慌失措，抬头却发现朴灿烈似乎并没有完全清醒，只是失神地盯着他。正想着要如何解释，胳膊就被大力地拽住，张艺兴一个不稳就跌在了朴灿烈身上。  
跟张艺兴只是第三次接吻，朴灿烈就娴熟地像是练习过一百次般，舌头舔过张艺兴敏感的上颌，多余的唾液从两人张开的口中流出。朴灿烈此刻却正做着美梦，在梦里亲吻着吴世勋，以为他这次终于顺从了，欢欢喜喜地就准备提枪上阵。

张艺兴是敢把人撩得兴奋起来，可他也就只敢出格这么一次，真到了要办事的时候，他又怂了，勉强把埋头在自己胸前解衣服的人推开，预备恶人先告状。他对着迷迷糊糊的朴灿烈劈头盖脸地就是一顿骂，那表情真像自己才是个遭到侵害的受害者一般：“朴灿烈！你看清楚，我是张艺兴，不是吴世勋！你是个种马么对着谁都能硬！”  
时间好像在这一瞬间停住了，朴灿烈抬起头来，蒙着一层水雾的眼睛亮晶晶得格外好看，下腹处已经快要爆炸的欲望和脑内剩余的一点理智在做着最后的斗争，他定定地看了几秒，然后一点一点松开了张艺兴，翻了个身仰躺在旁边。就这么沉寂了一会儿，他突然像是遭受了什么巨大的痛苦，微微蜷缩起身体，摸到自己的性器开始自渎，粗重的呻吟声听起来竟然透着一股悲哀。

这一幕给张艺兴带来的震撼太大了，他知道自己戳到了朴灿烈的痛处，可是这何尝不是他的痛处？他从朴灿烈和吴世勋在一起时就开始痛，而更可悲的是，无人问津。  
自己心尖尖儿上的人，自己心疼。张艺兴实在受不了就这样旁观朴灿烈如此痛苦的模样，他下了床，轻轻地将人扭过身，抬手覆上了那完全硬挺起来的粗大阳物，抛弃了所有的顾虑，就算明天连兄弟都没得做，他也想在这个人最脆弱的时候，用行动表示，他还在。  
朴灿烈就像神智被抽走一般，没有灵魂似的躺在那，任由张艺兴给他手淫，直到感觉胀痛的阴茎被裹入了一个温暖湿热的地方，他才猛地回了神，大掌按在张艺兴的脑袋上，不停地拒绝着：“不……不行……”

这么说吧，朴灿烈这个人性格是很烂，但是他几乎把自己身上仅剩的人性美好的东西全部都给了张艺兴。尽管现在醉得完全搞不清楚状况，他潜意识里也不想把自己最珍视的人扯进来，不想把这段最美好最单纯的关系也搞得乱七八糟。如果真的发生了什么无法挽回的事，他一定会恨死自己。  
察觉到朴灿烈拒绝的意思很强硬，张艺兴没有放弃，反而变本加厉，将那巨物半吐出来，狠狠嘬了一下铃口，舌尖舔舐着敏感的冠状沟，不时地由顶端舔到柱身，含弄着一边囊袋轻轻拉扯，或者轻咬两下龟头，最后完全地吞进口中，湿漉漉的性器又粗又长，顶得他喉咙一阵难受，他强忍着呕吐的本能，给朴灿烈做深喉。

“嗯……”朴灿烈终于泄了力气，按在张艺兴后脑的手也改推拒为迎合，胯部不受控制地向前顶去，他第一次尝试这种艰难纠结的性，明明心里很抗拒，可是却无法拒绝。  
张艺兴被刺激地眼眶都红了，呼吸不顺的他只能不停地吞咽着口中的性器，黏糊糊的口水和朴灿烈的阴茎流出的淫水混合在一起，从张艺兴嘴边滑下，他强忍着生理性眼泪，双手配合着朴灿烈抽插的节奏撸着露在外面的小半截柱身，整个画面淫靡不堪，不敢多看。

突然感觉到口中的性器微微跳了跳，张艺兴酸麻的口腔肌肉才稍稍放松下来，他半吐出那大家伙，正想帮朴灿烈撸出来，结果猝不及防地被脑后的大手又按了回去，龟头直直顶进喉咙，一股一股黏稠的精液灌进食道，张艺兴流着眼泪拍打着朴灿烈，等到被放开的时候，他狼狈地咳嗽着，好一会儿才顺过气来。  
朴灿烈的欲望终于释放，醉意完全侵占了他的大脑，他沉沉地平复了会儿呼吸，就睡死了过去。

张艺兴扶着床边站起了身，没有理会嘴角挂着的白浊，慢慢爬上了床，像是完成了什么心愿一般，用一种他自己都不知道的深情目光注视着朴灿烈，眼神犹如实体从眉角滑到唇边，最后，低下头虔诚地在朴灿烈嘴唇上印了个吻。  
这一晚，他把睡得并不安稳的朴灿烈照顾得妥妥当当，他没有自力更生解决自己的需要，下体处传来的胀痛明明白白地提醒着张艺兴，他不可以再越雷池半步。他不知道明天等待着他的会是什么，但至少，今晚的朴灿烈，是他的……

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灌肠play，R18注意。

3.  
张艺兴接到吴世勋电话的时候，脑子好几分钟都转不过弯儿来。  
怎么会这么快就分手了？张艺兴有点怀疑，但是电话里吴世勋的声音听起来确实有点委屈，他把手中的菜放回了冰箱，本来还准备给自己做一顿丰盛的晚餐，看来现在是不行了。  
张艺兴草草收拾了一下，又出了门，没想到只是隔日的功夫，昨天陪朴灿烈，今天就是陪吴世勋。有时候张艺兴也想过，自己是不是上辈子欠了他们俩的债，这辈子才要像个老妈子似的为了他俩的事劳心劳力。虽然这一次他俩分手，好像是有他自己的一半功劳。

很久以后张艺兴回忆，如果这时候他反射弧短一点，能马上想到如果是真的分手了，第一个找他的绝对会是朴灿烈，而不是吴世勋的话，那么也就不会有后来的互相折磨了。只可惜，世上不如意事，十之八九。  
还是昨晚来过的酒吧，张艺兴一眼就瞧见了坐在角落里的吴世勋，毕竟是那种浑身闪着光的生命体，张艺兴想看不见都难。  
和昨晚的情节有点诡异的相似，只是吴世勋没有朴灿烈那般无赖，意识到身边坐了人，吴世勋只是扭过头看了一眼，又闷声不吭地继续灌酒，好像身边人不是他打电话叫来的一般。  
认识吴世勋也有快两年了，张艺兴从来没有见过吴世勋什么时候如此落寞过，他心里隐隐泛起一丝内疚，敛着眼神抿了抿嘴，还是伸手拿过了吴世勋已经递到嘴边的酒杯。

吴世勋倒是很乖，顺从地松了手，向后靠在沙发背上，连醉酒了都没有失态，依然如贵族般优雅，只是直勾勾地盯着张艺兴，眼神里有说不出的难过。  
“我和他分手了。”  
虽然电话里已经知道了，可是眼睁睁地看着吴世勋本人说出这句话，张艺兴的心脏还是不可抑制地抖了两下。他点了点头，不知道该说些什么，他的计划很顺利地成功了，可是他却不如想象中的那般高兴，反而心情复杂。面对着这样的吴世勋，坦白讲，当褪去带着目的进攻时心脏包裹着的一层冷酷之后，张艺兴其实是个心地柔软的人，他很愧疚，甚至有一点点的后悔和心疼。因为在这个莫名其妙的三角关系里，到目前为止，吴世勋才真的是那个完完全全无辜的人啊。

看张艺兴久久沉默着，吴世勋突然向前倾身，抬手握着张艺兴的肩头，带着一点弱弱的希冀和渴望，小声问道：“我还能像以前一样，叫你艺兴哥么？”  
张艺兴已经完全被这样脆弱的吴世勋震撼住了，甚至将问问他们分手的细节这种重要的事情都忘得一干二净。也是，张艺兴怎么舍得对吴世勋进行二次伤害呢，说到底，无论多么强大的人，对待感情上，都是卑微且脆弱的。  
“好。”张艺兴不由自主地摸了摸吴世勋的发丝，语气更加轻柔：“世勋这么优秀，以后会有更爱你的人。”  
话虽这么说，可是张艺兴明白，对于现在的吴世勋来说，什么样的安慰都是苍白无力的，不如顺着他的意思，让他安然接受现实。

“别说那些了，哥陪我喝一杯吧。”吴世勋摇了摇头，显然不想再提这件事，他从桌上挑了杯不起眼的酒递给张艺兴，自己也拿了一杯。  
张艺兴低头盯着杯中反射着粼粼水光的烈酒，有些犹豫，从高中开始，所有需要喝酒的场合都是朴灿烈替他挡掉的，因为他是个一杯倒的体质。再看看吴世勋一脸期待地举着手等待着要跟他碰杯，张艺兴很快就妥协了，是挺奇怪的，或许是心里的愧疚作祟，他竟不忍心拒绝这样的吴世勋。  
两人碰了碰杯，注视着吴世勋仰头喝完杯中的酒，张艺兴狠了狠心，也闭着眼一饮而尽。放下酒杯，看到吴世勋罕见地露出了一种少年人愿望实现的笑容，张艺兴自己也忍不住笑了，只是他根本想不到，吴世勋天真笑容的背后，其实酝酿着一场疯狂的报复。

果不其然，几杯酒下肚之后，酒精混合着一些别的东西在张艺兴胃里发挥了作用，没过多久，他满脸歉意地表示自己要走了，可话还没说完，就一头栽倒在吴世勋的怀里。  
吴世勋半拖半抱着张艺兴，心下感叹这人比他想象中的要轻得多，他向酒吧老板打了个招呼，就这么明目张胆地将人带了出去。  
吴世勋之前被朴灿烈激起来的怒火早已平息，现在他很冷静，只是他依然没放弃盛怒之下昙花一现的想法，反而将之付诸了实践。吴世勋迫不及待地想让朴灿烈明白一件事，他这个人，不好惹的。

单手揽着张艺兴的腰，吴世勋接过酒店前台递过来的房卡，干脆将张艺兴扛在了肩上，进了电梯，整个过程行云流水，直到张艺兴被扔在床上的时候，也只是轻轻哼了几声，还没有醒来的意思。  
吴世勋揉了揉肩膀，走进浴室热水，虽然他下定决心要迷奸张艺兴，可是他又不想整个晚上都对着个一点意识都没有的人做那些事，他会软掉的。更何况，要是张艺兴毫不知情地被他上了，他心里也有些过不去，毕竟目的是报复朴灿烈，他却擅自将张艺兴扯了进来。  
抱着人进了浴室，张艺兴倚靠在吴世勋身上，后知后觉地被热气熏得咳嗽了几声，吴世勋挥手把热气散掉，顺利地扒下了张艺兴的上衣，手指灵活地一转，解开了裤扣，正准备褪下裤子，原本迷糊着的张艺兴却突然醒了过来，抓住了他的手，在他耳边软软地叫了一声：“灿烈……”

吴世勋愣住了，不可置信地盯着张艺兴尚且无神的眼睛，明明身处温暖的浴室，他却觉得浑身发冷。吴世勋打了个冷颤，心脏像被什么利器狠狠击中般，泛起尖锐得疼痛，他脑子飞速运转着，回想着这一整天发生的事，机械地继续手上的动作，直到把怀里的人扒得光溜溜的，他才平静了下来。将人推到浴室的墙角，吴世勋伸手捏住张艺兴的下颌，仔仔细细地扫了一遍眼前这人温润的眉眼，他怎么都不敢相信，事实真如他脑中想象的那般，这个温柔的人会骗他。张艺兴，会骗他。  
“唔……灿烈……我冷”张艺兴似乎是被冰冷的瓷砖刺激到了，他眨着水润的眼睛，浓密睫毛不安地抖动着，双手环住吴世勋的脖子，直往人怀里钻。

刚才还对张艺兴怀有一丝歉疚的心情消失不见，好像被人狠狠打了个耳光，吴世勋完全收起了之前的犹豫，嘴角挂上了残忍的微笑，他推开怀里的人，右手攫住张艺兴的脖子，无视了张艺兴眼里的委屈，一字一顿地问：“你喜欢我么？”  
“喜欢……我喜欢灿烈……”  
平时的张艺兴虽然温润，可是至少还有一层软铠甲，醉酒的张艺兴却完全脱去了那层保护，软的像只兔子，把心里最柔软的地方剖开给眼前人看，水汪汪的眼睛里满是对“朴灿烈”的依赖，张开双臂要往人身上扑。

“好，很好。”吴世勋慢慢松开了手，接住了往他怀里钻的张艺兴，他几乎是瞬间回想起了在咖啡馆里的一幕幕，张艺兴那看似无意实则别有用心的挑逗和勾引， 张艺兴一步一步的引导和诱骗，可笑他竟然还生出过张艺兴喜欢他的念头，张艺兴牵着他鼻子走的时候，心里一定在偷笑吧。   
吴世勋抱着张艺兴盈盈一握的细腰，左手一拳砸在了墙上，他从来没有像现在这样感觉到无比的羞辱，什么叫把张艺兴这个局外人牵扯进来，分明是张艺兴和朴灿烈两个人一唱一和，把他当个傻子似的耍。吴世勋最恨别人骗他，可是张艺兴却轻易地踩到了他的底线。心里愤怒到了极点，手上动作自然粗暴，吴世勋狠狠拍打了两下张艺兴的臀肉，掰开他的双腿，两指并拢横冲直撞地就要往娇嫩的后穴里捅。

张艺兴疼地浑身一颤，眼里的委屈更甚，身体软得使不上劲推开眼前的人，只能小声抱怨道：“灿烈……你弄疼我了……”  
听见这话，吴世勋都给气笑了，所以现在他是在玩儿角色扮演？做朴灿烈的替身什么的，还真看得起他。  
什么都没准备过的后穴干涩得要命，吴世勋抽出只进入了一点的手指，眼神在旁边架子上搜罗了一圈，看到某个东西后猛然停住了视线，他有了一个更好玩的主意。

都是应付喝醉的人，吴世勋可比张艺兴昨晚对着朴灿烈要游刃有余的多，他挤了满手的水溶性润滑剂，没有小说中写的什么体贴地等润滑剂升温，而是直接将冰冷的液体抹在了张艺兴的穴口，勉强伸进一根手指，在里面涂抹着扩张。  
穴口的褶皱被冰凉的液体刺激地快速收缩着，张艺兴明白，即便是眼前的人正在侵犯自己，他也只能温顺地接受，因为只要是“朴灿烈”，对他做什么他都无法拒绝。张艺兴攀着吴世勋的肩，在他耳边放肆地轻哼，在张艺兴的意识里，这不过是梦而已，春梦。  
不过他马上就会明白，这是一场他恨不得立刻醒来的噩梦。

感觉到甬道里足够湿软了，吴世勋抽出手指，将人放进浴缸，伸手抠了一点肥皂在温热的水里搅了搅，看着刚放好的热水冒起肥皂泡，吴世勋嘴角扬起了邪恶的弧度。  
被撩了一把又放开的张艺兴不知所措，默默缩紧了空虚的后穴，眨巴着根本没有对焦的眼睛默默望着吴世勋一连串的动作。  
不知道从什么时候起，吴世勋单纯报复朴灿烈的心理已经弱了许多，反而是张艺兴带着两副面孔对他的欺骗更加打击他。吴世勋从架子上拿过刚才看见的灌肠器，打开包装，盯着手里的胶质工具，从心底涌上一股恶意。

吴世勋没脱衣服，浑身湿透的他身心都泛着寒冷，面无表情地拿着那东西在浴缸里灌了足够的肥皂水，将张艺兴从浴缸里拽了起来，这个人的眼神越无辜，他心里的恶意越大。张艺兴给他下套的时候，眼里的单纯可不比现在少。  
刚被手指扩张过的后穴还没有完全闭合，张艺兴醉朦朦地感觉到后穴里被塞入了一个和手指触感截然不同的胶质管，他搂紧了吴世勋的肩，嗫嚅道：“嗯……什么东西……灿烈……”  
吴世勋没理张艺兴，固执地把软管塞进后穴，不管不顾自己粗暴的力道会不会弄伤这人，他自己坐在浴缸沿儿上，把人搂在怀里，调整好了姿势，掰开张艺兴的双腿，快速地捏着软囊将肥皂水挤压进肠道。吴世勋的衣服湿答答地贴在身上，扣子将张艺兴白嫩的后背摩擦地粉红，他却一点都不怜惜。

“啊！不要……灿烈……灿烈……”尽管醉得不省人事，可是越来越浓重的饱腹感让张艺兴一下子激灵了起来，他害怕极了，却又搞不清楚状况，只能抱着吴世勋的脖子惊慌地大叫：“不要这样……灿烈……肚子……我肚子好胀……”  
吴世勋锁死了在怀里不断挣扎的人，手上动作不停，他也是第一次搞这个东西，不知道正常水量是多少，所以直到原本精瘦的下腹胀大了很多，张艺兴哭叫着喊停下的时候，他才放了手。  
张艺兴睁着被水淋湿的双眸，眼神空洞，无力地扒着吴世勋的肩膀支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，终于感觉不断往身体里涌去的水停下了冲击，但随之而来的则是难以忍受的憋胀感，让他一时分不清楚是尿意还是别的什么。

吴世勋冷冷看着怀里人浑身颤抖，眼睑微动的软弱模样，心里毫无波动，他满心都是自己被骗后的愚蠢样子，还屁颠屁颠地觉着张艺兴说的真对，张艺兴真为他着想，哈，去他妈的。他面无表情的脸终于有了一丝裂痕，却是伸出手暧昧地抚摸着张艺兴饱胀的肚腹，忽地用力按了下去，满意地收获了张艺兴的一声痛呼。  
就算再怎么醉，现在这种情况是不醒都不可能了。张艺兴满肚子的水在肠道里翻滚，胯部一阵酸软，尿意和便意在脑海里纠缠，他疼得冷汗淋淋，眼眶里噙满了泪水，看不清眼前的人到底是谁，只能无助地一遍遍呼唤着藏在心底的人……  
吴世勋被张艺兴声声灿烈灿烈叫得一阵烦躁，眼神更加冷峻，他将胶质管从张艺兴缩紧的穴肉中抽出，嫌恶地扔到角落，时有时无地色情抚摸着张艺兴鼓胀的肚皮，时不时按压两下给予最冷漠的刺激，终于控制不住吼道：“看清楚，我是吴世勋！不是朴灿烈！”

“啊！不要……”张艺兴反抗无力，他全部的力气都用来收缩穴口的肌肉，抵挡住汹涌的生理便意，然而小腹不停被按压的酸麻竟让他生出一丝隐秘难堪的快感，他不知道身体里到底被灌进了多少水，只觉得剧烈的疼痛和某种他从未体验过的感觉搅合得他整个人都要疯掉，吴世勋的话这时候不偏不倚传进耳膜，他愣愣地重复着：“吴世勋……”

张艺兴艰难地把聚焦在下身的心思分出来一点思考，他似乎是清醒了，混沌的脑子终于稍微清明了些，意识到了他是怎么被灌醉的，他不敢相信吴世勋的报复竟然来得这么快，是因为他们分手了，所以吴世勋对他恨之入骨？现在的情况不允许他想那么多，肚子被按压的酸疼另他痛不欲生，后穴紧缩着抵抗气势汹汹的发泄欲望，他拼命地摇着头说不要，然而吴世勋却毫无所动，甚至变本加厉，之前从未受过这种对待的张艺兴根本承受不住如此猛烈的刺激。  
终于，张艺兴忍不住流着泪求饶。

“世勋……不要……不要这样对我……”其实张艺兴自己都觉得这话说得讽刺，他有什么资格要求吴世勋不要这么对他，可是愈演愈烈的排泄感让他不得不低着头请求放过，本来在吴世勋面前赤身裸体被玩弄已经击碎了他所有的自尊，如果再放任自己在吴世勋面前失禁，那么他真的会失去面对吴世勋的勇气……  
吴世勋知道张艺兴在担心什么，湿漉漉的衣服黏糊糊地裹在身上，仿佛给他的心也裹上了一层冰冷的外衣，他站起身，将张艺兴推到便器处，单手支撑着怀里人摇摇欲坠的身体，另一只手仍旧重重地按压着腹部，像拨弄一个水球般从左推到右，吴世勋低下头在张艺兴耳边轻声恐吓：“要不要试试看你能撑多长时间？还是干脆就这样在我面前失禁，嗯？”

“啊……不要……我不要……”张艺兴被吓得不轻，浑身发抖着往吴世勋怀里钻，他两股战战，尽全力绷紧了臀部肌肉，可是他知道，他根本撑不了多久。  
更让张艺兴无法想到的是，吴世勋竟然把着他的膝窝，直接将他抱了起来，殊不知小儿把尿般的姿势让他的双腿紧紧压迫着鼓胀的腹部，排泄的欲望到达了顶峰，一阵阵酸楚从下腹传到他的大脑，肠道痉挛般地颤抖着，耳边仍旧是紧贴着自己的吴世勋恶魔般的声音，“或者我们来看看你会拉出什么东西——”  
张艺兴彻底陷入了骇人的恐惧中，完全忘记了他今天几乎没吃什么，吴世勋说的那种丑事根本不可能发生，只是一遍遍地摇头，失神地轻哼着：“不要……不要……”

“哈！你不要？”吴世勋强硬地将张艺兴搂得更紧，甚至伸长手臂够到柔软的肚皮，大力按揉着，丝毫不顾张艺兴的哭叫，完全是一副恶意满满的模样。  
“啊！好痛！啊……”张艺兴软绵绵的推拒毫无作用，腹部的酸痛一点点侵蚀着他的底线，他终于完全崩溃了，后穴快速收缩了几下，层叠的肠道被水流冲开，伴随着惊恐的吟叫，放任自己发泄了出来。  
张艺兴没有想过，曾经还软软地叫着他哥哥的人有一天竟会满怀最深切的恶意折磨得他恨不得消失在这个世界上，他闭上眼，屈辱的眼泪划过脸颊，更让他觉得不堪面对的是，大量的水挤开肠道喷涌而出的时候他竟然生出了几分诡异的快感。

其实泄出来的不过是混合着肠液的肥皂水，可是对张艺兴来说，这便是受了天大的侮辱，不论吴世勋怎样拨弄他的身体，他都死活不肯再睁开眼睛，完全采取了消极抵抗的态度。  
吴世勋没想过要怎样羞辱张艺兴才算出了气，他现在并不开心。原本是他被骗得可怜，现在不过是小施手段玩玩儿而已，张艺兴竟“贞洁烈女”般一脸悲愤，倒显得他像个恶人了，之前被玩弄于鼓掌之中的愤怒再一次占了上峰，吴世勋抬手覆上张艺兴恢复平坦的小腹，吐着气在人耳边道：“你不睁开眼睛也可以，我们再来一次。”  
“不……”张艺兴几乎是瞬间就反应了过来，紧紧地攀着吴世勋的脖颈，刚才那番经历的恐惧显然已经深深种在了他心底，他不敢再抵抗，任由吴世勋将自己抱出了浴室。

夜色渐浓，这场吴世勋单方面碾压张艺兴的报复行动，才刚刚开始。而在城市那头的朴灿烈，对于自己打心眼儿里疼了护了二十年的人今晚的遭遇，一无所知。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强迫向，R18注意。

4.  
本以为只是单纯的折磨，让自己尊严扫地便达到了目的，张艺兴湿淋淋地被扔到床上的时候，目光涣散地望着天花板，甚至还有种解脱了似的轻松。  
吴世勋似乎知道张艺兴心中所想，冷冷一笑，不紧不慢地扯掉身上的湿衣服，结实精瘦的肌肉一点点地暴露出来，仿佛一只终于要进食的狼，缓缓靠近了他的猎物。  
察觉到映在自己身上的阴影越来越近，张艺兴漠然开口，眼神空洞，“你的目的已经达到了，可以放我走了。”  
吴世勋掰开那双长腿，将自己嵌进张艺兴的身体里，伸手钳住他的下颌扭过来，带着冷冰冰的笑容一字一顿道：“目的？我没有目的，我只是想干你——”

刚刚灌过肠的后穴还酸软湿润，吴世勋轻而易举便伸进了三根手指，他眼睁睁地看着张艺兴面无表情的脸慢慢转变成惊慌，心里那种诡异的快感越来越明显，他要让张艺兴明白，让朴灿烈明白，戏耍他的代价真的很严重。  
“不行，你不可以……你不能……”张艺兴举着拳头砸向吴世勋，如果在平时，同样是男人，吴世勋不一定能得逞。可是喝了烈酒的身体酸软无力，脑袋一片混沌，轻易被吴世勋禁锢住，张艺兴绝望了。说他为朴灿烈守身如玉也罢，他了解朴灿烈的性子，一旦今晚的事被他发现了，他不会让吴世勋好过的。然而不论张艺兴如何拒绝，结局都没有改变，被吴世勋进入的那一刻，张艺兴的心沉了沉，他闭上了眼，肠道被慢慢撑开的感觉是如此清晰，以至于他始终无法忽略，他被吴世勋侵犯了的事实。

吴世勋当真称得上是器大活好，之前竟会在朴灿烈身下雌伏那么长时间，难怪他心有不甘，他天生就不是屈居人下的角色。可张艺兴打定了主意，不论遭到怎样的对待，都绝不会开口哼一声。吴世勋似乎并不介意，他极力无视自己内心对于张艺兴爱着朴灿烈的那点嫉妒和不屑，只是看着张艺兴通红的眼眶，他就觉得值得。  
并没有如张艺兴想象得那般更加粗暴的报复，吴世勋的动作并不野蛮，仿佛要给张艺兴一个印象深刻的初次，连抚摸都是带着暖意的，然而在张艺兴心里，无论多么欢愉的性爱，只要不是朴灿烈给的，都是最冷酷的凌迟。

“艺兴哥，我还是喜欢这样叫你……”吴世勋含着张艺兴的下唇，如情人间呢喃低语，拇指轻柔抹过他眼角的泪光，下身却坚定地耸动着，不管不顾地插入到最深，似乎要将张艺兴钉死在床上。  
“不许你这么叫……”张艺兴不小心从喉咙里泄出一声轻哼，眼里慌乱更甚，急忙像犯了多大罪过一般咬紧了唇瓣，他搞不明白，吴世勋对他的恨究竟有多深，竟不惜亲自下场，用这样的方法羞辱自己。

其实两年前，吴世勋没和朴灿烈交往的时候，跟张艺兴是有过一段称兄道弟的时光的。那时候吴世勋神秘冷漠，自带一股蔑视人的骄傲，和谁都相处不好，是张艺兴给他买烤得香香的红薯，领他去吃街边那家店的炒年糕。也是张艺兴，带他认识了朴灿烈。  
……因果循环。  
他们最要好的时候，吃同一根pocky，喝同一碗牛脑汤，睡同一张床，直到传出吴世勋和朴灿烈交往的消息。爱是一个很奇怪的东西，比喜欢更深刻，也比喜欢更能制造悲剧。爱让张艺兴嫉妒，让他在面对吴世勋的时候，无法忽视自己内心汹涌的恶意，他就这么慢慢地松开了手，把这个他亲手拉起来带到人前的弟弟，扔在了半路上。

吴世勋是个骨子里都浸染着傲气的人，他对张艺兴突然的冷漠心怀怨气，但却做不出任何挽留的事，于是日子就这么不咸不淡地过去。曾经见面笑弯了月牙眼，熊抱着叫哥哥的吴世勋，再见到张艺兴，也只是抬抬嘴角，再无其他。是张艺兴先丢下他的，吴世勋固执地这样认为，他变得比从前更加冷淡，对周围的事漠不关心，而那个会帮他照顾得面面俱到的艺兴哥，再也没有回来。  
事到如今，吴世勋终于明白，当初张艺兴为何对他抱有无端的恶意，为何转变态度如此之快——是因为他抢了朴灿烈。原来张艺兴，他的艺兴哥，深爱着那个专制霸道，却强大深情的傻大个。所以他吴世勋才是后来的，他是毁灭艺兴哥感情的凶手，他是艺兴哥恨不能消灭的敌人……  
原来他们慢慢走向陌生，是有原因的。

吴世勋内心并不如表面那般冷静，下体被紧致湿热的肠壁包裹着，肉穴无意识地紧绞着阴茎，快感汹涌而来，他真的上了艺兴哥，在朴灿烈之前。吴世勋很兴奋，可越兴奋就越无法忽视心底的不安，这不是酣畅淋漓水乳交融的性爱，这是一场对他们两个人的惩罚。他必须继续下去。  
后背位渐渐不能满足吴世勋直面张艺兴的渴望，强硬地把装死的张艺兴从床上拖起来翻了个身，两条长腿挂在臂弯，吴世勋俯下身来，也多亏了张艺兴不错的柔韧度，让他能捏住这人的下巴，覆上自己的嘴唇。既然不想开口，那就吻到你缺氧好了。

“嗯唔……你……”推拒着吴世勋的肩头，张艺兴厌恶极了自己这副任人宰割的姿态，然而无法，吴世勋每一次的侵入，每一次的摩擦，都让他想到此时不知在哪的朴灿烈。他整个人，整颗心，原本该是朴灿烈的。  
“艺兴哥，朴灿烈有什么好？”吴世勋看出了身下人的失神，似乎并不想得到答案，自言自语般，沿着张艺兴的脸颊舔吻到侧颈，在细白的皮肤上留下情色的痕迹，啃咬着锁骨，直到听见张艺兴的痛呼，才大发慈悲地松口，舔弄那浸出血丝的牙印。  
“离我远点！……”张艺兴累了，挣动的双手终于停下，眼里尽是毫不掩饰的厌弃。胸前被噬咬的疼痛，后穴被插弄的酸痒，肉体的欢愉和心理的厌恶交织在一起，让张艺兴苦不堪言，奈何此时最不愿想起的人却偏偏一直出现在他的脑袋里，赶都赶不走。

吴世勋发出一声意义不明的嗤笑，揪扯着张艺兴红肿的乳粒，带着恶意顶到了最深，在人耳边吹口气道：“不要，现在是我跟艺兴哥的距离最近……朴灿烈没有这样弄过你吧？他是不是连你耳后的敏感点都不知道？真可怜啊，艺兴哥……”  
“啊……”张艺兴抓着皱巴巴的床单，嘴里溢出无意义的单音节，他很想说要操就操别他妈废话，可是他知道，就连他自己，心底都在抱怨着朴灿烈，无视他的感情，只把他当兄弟，却又一次次地给他希望。  
“艺兴哥这里硬了，是因为我弄得很舒服吧……”吴世勋抓揉着张艺兴的下体，膨胀的海绵体在他手心戳来戳去，溢出的淫液沾湿了他的手。

男人本能的反应是骗不了人的，张艺兴本来就没有多强的自制力，性器被吴世勋照顾着的感觉太好，以至于他一度陷入了情欲中，吴世勋在他眼里的成像都是模糊的，渐渐和朴灿烈的影子重叠成一人。  
“艺兴哥，我喜欢朴灿烈……”吴世勋紧紧盯着张艺兴的反应，脱口而出，他迫不及待想做点什么，试探也好，刺激也罢，这种情况下，或许能得到最真实的反应。  
果然，张艺兴撇过了头，浑身颤抖着，在心底一遍遍地讽刺着，愧疚着，吴世勋和朴灿烈才是一对儿，是他的存在，让他们感情破裂，情路不顺，是他从中作梗，让他们最终分手。  
“可是如果早知道你爱他，我就不喜欢他了……我说到做到的……”吴世勋眼神一暗，吸了吸鼻子，低头奶猫似的来回舔舐着张艺兴的耳廓，稍微有点鼻音，软软的，像在示弱，在讨好。

“…………”张艺兴望向吴世勋的目光有一瞬间的迷茫，要不是大家都是老熟人了，他差点就上了当。张艺兴扬起嘴角，也是，冷漠了这么久，他都忘了，吴世勋是个惯会撒娇的，只在他面前会说软话，甚至跟朴灿烈这个正牌情人说话，都硬气地生怕被看扁了。吴世勋有很多面，到底哪一面是真的？诱哄他喝酒，欺骗他，强上了他的不也是这个人吗？现在这种示好，简直让他恶心。  
张艺兴自己都诧异了，回想这短短几天，竟找不到一点头绪，什么是对的，什么是错的，他们三个人，究竟是怎么走到现在这步的。互相陷害，互相欺骗，这是哪门子兄弟和情人该做的事？

也许是张艺兴怔楞的表情让吴世勋看到了转机，误以为张艺兴心软了，于是变本加厉地抚弄着他的身体，时不时提起他们的回忆，因为只有回忆里的世勋，才能让他放下防备。而现在的吴世勋，只会让他警惕。  
张艺兴无意识地跟着吴世勋挺动的节奏摇摆着腰臀，收缩着穴口，早已经适应了粗大性器的肠道敏感得不像话，被过度拉扯的乳头稍微碰一下就是一阵钻心的酥痒，前面也硬挺着想射。吴世勋抚弄着张艺兴的那话儿，胯部挺动，拍打着臀部啪啪作响，满屋子都是两人沉重的喘息声。  
“艺兴哥，我要射了，你跟我一起好不好……”吴世勋低下头，攥着张艺兴的手和他十指相扣，左手拇指堵住了铃口，快速做着最后的冲刺，魔障似的非要等他射到了最里面，才放开手，执着地让张艺兴射到自己的肚皮上。好像张艺兴射在了他身上，就是划定了地盘一样，幼稚得可笑。

“嗯啊……哈……”张艺兴累惨了，双腿无力地垂放在两侧，眼尾都泛着红，现在他只有一个感觉，就是疼，铺天盖地的疼。嘴角、颈侧、锁骨、乳头，无一不被啃咬得厉害，有几处皮肤稍嫩的，还见了血。更别说被直接磨擦的穴口，原先粉嫩的颜色被诱人的鲜红取而代之，一看就是被人享用过的。  
第一次很浓，乳白的精液从后穴流出，张艺兴竭力忍耐着失禁般的尴尬，这使他想起了被灌肠的恐惧，他刚想叫身上的人滚出去，就感觉肠道被再一次撑满。  
“你给我滚！……吴世勋，还不够吗？”张艺兴不可置信地瞪着吴世勋，紧张得双拳紧握，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，如果只是报复，这已经足够了不是么。

没人敢这样和吴世勋说话，紧紧一个滚字，对他来说都算太过刻薄的字眼。吴世勋眼角微眯，或许天底下只有这一个张艺兴，能做到让他短短一个晚上，一会儿高兴得想操人，一会儿暴躁得想杀人。吴世勋不喜欢被人控制，很不喜欢。  
明明很生气，可看着张艺兴瞪着那双下垂眼，抿着唇瓣，拙劣地掩饰着自己的恐惧，吴世勋又感觉很奇妙。掌握着别人的生死，特别是张艺兴的，能给他带来非比寻常的成就感。  
“不够，怎么可能够呢？”吴世勋笑了笑，带着冷冽的寒意，把张艺兴的腿掰得更开，狠狠地插了进去。  
“啊！”张艺兴被顶得差点咬了舌头，手指不自觉地攀上吴世勋的肩背，在那留下带着恨意的掐痕。  
这一次操干得更是凶猛，无论张艺兴怎么哭叫呻吟，吴世勋都不肯放慢速度，于是有来有往，交叠的的身体如火般热烈，两个人像无比契合的炮友，干柴烈火，纠缠到底。

“I shouldn’t love u but I want to  
I just can’t turn away  
I should’t see you but I can’t move  
I can’t look away……”  
电话铃声骤然响起，在情欲蒸腾的房间里显得很突兀，一开始谁都没有理会，像是完全没听见般，继续着这最亲密的事，直到第二通电话接着打来。  
“And I don’t know hou to be fine when I’m not  
Cause I don’t know how to make the feelings stop  
Just so you know……”  
吴世勋的动作渐渐慢了下来，这个铃声不对劲，张艺兴的铃声是一个韩国男团的歌，从来没变过，除非……明显是想起了什么，吴世勋嘴角带笑，心里有了计较，他凝视着张艺兴的眼睛，那双眼睛还沉溺在情欲里，湿润无神，似乎没意识到接下来的灾难。  
“This feelings takin control  
Of me and I can’t help it  
I won’t sit around  
I can’t let him win now  
Though you should know……”  
越来越露骨的歌词让吴世勋想笑，心里还隐隐有些发酸，他的艺兴哥是个极内敛的人，若不是爱到深处，怎么会用这样的方法提醒自己。

“专属铃声？嗯？艺兴哥？”吴世勋毫无征兆地将张艺兴从床上拖起来，两人的下体还连在一起，在这人还没反应过来的时候，抱着他往铃声传来的浴室走去。  
不得已缠紧了吴世勋的腰，张艺兴咬牙忍着敏感点被一下下捣弄的酸软，在心里痛骂自己，明知道跟吴世勋吵完架后朴灿烈一定会找他，今晚居然还傻乎乎地应了吴世勋的邀约，当真是被他们分手了的好消息砸破了脑袋，这么蠢还想做小人，张艺兴都嫌自己丢人。  
身体随着走动上下颠簸，一次比一次深的顶弄让张艺兴很是难堪，他无法想象自己在这样的状态下，接朴灿烈电话的后果。  
“啊……不……不要……”倘若真的被朴灿烈发现了，张艺兴想都不敢想会发生什么事。曾经的事还历历在目，至今让他不寒而栗，他不能，也不允许再因为自己的烂事，让朴灿烈发生任何危险。

然而吴世勋只是拍了拍张艺兴的屁股，状似轻松地开口：“不要什么？我只是想让艺兴哥接电话啊……”  
转眼就到了浴室，吴世勋拿手机一看，果然是朴灿烈，他大概知道每次朴灿烈彻夜不归的时候都是和谁在一起了，真是有意思，自己就任他耍了这么久。  
吴世勋抱着张艺兴一个翻身，将人大力顶在了墙上，手机跟着砸在瓷砖上的巨响让他打了个冷颤。张艺兴睫毛轻颤，眼神躲闪的样子极大地取悦了吴世勋，他微笑着吻上张艺兴的嘴角，眼神似笑非笑，划开了屏幕，示意现在可以接电话了。  
张艺兴哆哆嗦嗦地拿过手机，嘴唇张张合合，说不出一个字。

“妈的张艺兴你在哪？给你打多少电话了？”  
“我……嗯啊……”一股酥麻从下体直窜到脑袋，张艺兴颤抖着捂住嘴，想挂了电话，却被吴世勋捏着手腕，动弹不得。  
“我操你说话！听见没有你给我说话啊！”  
张艺兴因为高度紧张，后穴缩紧到极致，吴世勋喟叹一声，眼带笑意，不断顶撞着身前的人，左手探下去抚慰着张艺兴的性器，从龟头到囊袋到会阴，丝毫不放过。张艺兴在朴灿烈跟前每多叫出一声，都是吴世勋的胜利。  
“我……嗯唔……我有事……”张艺兴死死扒着吴世勋的手臂，不让他作乱，奈何男人下半身那二两肉太好掌控，张艺兴根本不敢有任何大动作，就败倒在吴世勋手中。

“你他妈说清楚！张艺兴！张艺兴！”  
就在吴世勋要拿过手机的那一瞬间，张艺兴点了挂断，吴世勋歪歪头，假装不介意，“挂了啊，那干脆关机好了。艺兴哥也不想被他打扰吧。”  
手机被随意丢在一旁，吴世勋却突然退了出来，张艺兴还没松口气，就被这人反身按在了墙上，下体硬生生磕在墙壁上的痛感让他想哭，突然进入的酸胀和乳头摩擦在瓷砖上的麻痒更是难以忍受。  
不过此时张艺兴却有种自暴自弃的庆幸，还好关机了，否则就是凭着两人互相绑定的GPS，朴灿烈也能立刻找到这里。

胯部有力地撞击在饱满圆润的臀肉上，刚才留下来的精液还随着插弄往外流，蜿蜒地挂在白皙的大腿上。吴世勋抓着张艺兴的双手搞腻人的十指相扣，就像最亲密的恋人般从背后贴近，舔吻着张艺兴的耳后，理直气壮地要求着，“艺兴哥，就这么射出来好不好？我不碰你，就这么蹭着墙射出来好不好？”  
身后的人像不知疲倦的机器一般，张艺兴勉强控制身体不往下掉，龟头摩擦在瓷砖缝隙的刺痛很是刺激，然而听见吴世勋的话，张艺兴不知道费了多大力气才忍住自己的脏话，他知道吴世勋在想什么，要他像不知羞耻的鸭子摇晃屁股求主人摸这种事，他死都干不出来。  
“艺兴哥，自己蹭出来很爽的，你试试……别拒绝我……”吴世勋故意每次都顶到最敏感的一处软肉，辗转厮磨，手从鼠蹊处开始，隔靴搔痒般轻轻抚摸到臀缝，甚至是包裹着自己粗大性器的穴口，就是不碰最关键的那点。

前列腺被持续戳刺的快感太过强势，猛烈地席卷了他全部感官，张艺兴模模糊糊地意识到，他只凭后面就高潮了，最开始射精的那几秒钟，他整个人都懵了。他没有摇着屁股求摸，他直接被吴世勋操射了。大脑一片空白，从未有过这样的体验，直到听见身后传来一声轻笑，张艺兴才眨了眨眼，回到了现实。  
“艺兴哥，才第二次就被我操射了，看来你对朴灿烈也不是那么坚定啊。”吴世勋看起来是真的很惊讶，奖励似的舔吻上张艺兴的眼睛，却被人躲开了。  
“你胡说！我……我……不是这样的……”张艺兴的脸早已通红，经受了整夜操干的他心理极度脆弱，此时根本无法分辨吴世勋话里的漏洞，只觉得紧张，难堪，无所适从。  
吴世勋强硬地掰过张艺兴的脸，用嘴堵上他语无伦次的狡辩，继续更加惨烈的征讨。那一晚上，吴世勋像是要把前半辈子的爱一股脑做完似的，最后被他丢在床上，已经昏迷的张艺兴浑身没有一处好肉，啃咬的，吮吻的，掐揉的，各种各样的痕迹叫人看着心悸。

和朴灿烈不一样，吴世勋从来不会过分沉溺在性爱中，然而这次，他破例了。其实做到后来，吴世勋自己也弄不清楚，到底是因为报复，还是因为嫉妒，又或者，他真的只是想操张艺兴。  
凌晨四点，吴世勋离开了酒店。他的艺兴哥，人事不省，赤身裸体地被他丢在房间里。  
同一时间，整宿没睡的朴灿烈仍然在打电话找人，自己也跑遍了每一个他们曾去过的地方，一次次的失望换来了更加揪心的焦虑。张艺兴，你不能这样，你不能在这么多年后，还玩这样的把戏吓我……  
这一晚，半个城都被朴灿烈翻了个遍，找人，找张艺兴，要活的……！

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大三角，三观不正，R18注意。

7.  
报复比想象中来得更快。  
短短两天，几个和人合作的项目都出了问题，搞得吴世勋焦头烂额。这并不奇怪，吴世勋当初从他老子手里接过中国区的生意时，是张艺兴给他引荐了朴灿烈，他做生意的手腕和理念，不少都来自这个人。吴世勋从学校毕业后做成的第一单生意，还是朴灿烈从中促成的，现在看来，只剩下讽刺。

吴世勋到底还是小看了朴灿烈。毕竟不顾高额利润，单方面撕毁之前已经洽谈好的合约，这种混账事可不是谁都能干得出来的。朴灿烈这个甲方倒是省事，说不干便不干，可他乙方的前期资金早已经投出去，收不回来了。釜底抽薪，他该说这招干得漂亮吗。  
说实话，吴世勋做好了承受任何报复的心理准备，却没想到朴灿烈会大大方方的正面杠。说来说去，还是吴世勋太嫩，以为能和朴灿烈久远，就始终没把逢人便留三分底用在这人身上。交往的这五百多天里，吴世勋自己都说不清楚有多少生意是朴灿烈掺了一脚的。如果朴灿烈利用那些来对付他，他恐怕比现在还要狼狈。

所以朴灿烈能把他逼到现在这个地步，吴世勋也早该想到。生气已经毫无意义，他只是有些心酸，忍不住嘲笑自己，原来到了撕破脸的时候，真正能狠下心的，还是朴灿烈。  
“准备开会。”吴世勋挂掉内线电话，面前是被翻乱了的资料，他一口闷了杯子里冰凉的咖啡，苦到了嗓子眼。接下来有一场硬仗要打，他只有安抚好董事会，才有可能把事情压下来，不惊动老爷子。

张艺兴一直窝在家里，身上的痕迹渐渐消失了，那晚的迷乱就更模糊不清，脑袋里的记忆仿佛被人打乱重组，分不清现实还是梦境。朴灿烈抽空来看过他一次，叫他给轰走了。没有意义的事，不需要再做。  
书房里满地是散乱的纸团，窗帘拉得紧紧的，一丝阳光也透不进来。昏暗的房间里，张艺兴抱着膝盖蜷缩在椅子上，脑袋一片空白。从朴灿烈醉酒那天起，他已经有一周写不出来东西了。一个作曲的，脑袋里居然连一个音符都没有，世界末日也大抵如此。

摸了摸嘴角冒出来的胡茬，张艺兴笑了，是天塌了吗，他怎么就能把自己搞得这么乱七八糟。  
外头变天了，张艺兴不用想就知道。他最了解朴灿烈的性子，这人上学的时候好歹还留有几分软，出来打拼之后，几乎尝遍了人性的恶意，是一点绵软都不肯再叫人看见的。朴灿烈早就把所有的锐利都背在了肩上，作为自己的铠甲，畏首畏尾，从来就不曾出现在这人身上。  
朴灿烈近两年来，话说到八分，结果就一定要做到十分。张艺兴丝毫不怀疑朴灿烈的手段，可是这样他高兴吗，让这两个傻子互相斗法是他的愿望吗？

张艺兴好恨自己，他的目的明明很简单，他只想要朴灿烈爱他而已。可是一个两个的，没有人听他的话。自以为是地想主导一切，是他们三个人的通病。  
软弱是一时的，大概随着身体的好转，心也跟着硬了起来。想通了关键点，张艺兴心里跟明镜似的，除非朴灿烈跟他决裂，没有什么能打倒他。吴世勋，这个他奶了这么久的孩子，更不能。  
已经这样了，要论破罐子破摔，他最拿手。

张艺兴划开屏幕看了眼时间，又点开了短信，明晃晃的一排字扎得他眼睛疼。手机被粗暴地丢在床上，张艺兴拖着步子去了洗手间，是时候打理一下自己，不然一会儿吴世勋看到他没欲望可坏事了。  
“艺兴哥，还记得我们第一次在哪吧。今晚九点，你会来的。”  
张艺兴正抹着须后水，看着镜子里的自己，不知怎么就咧嘴笑了起来。吴世勋不过是对他这副身体还有兴趣，只要不告诉朴灿烈那天的事，左右不过一副皮囊而已，他不在乎。  
那一次之后，还有什么他不能接受呢。

晚上八点五十，张艺兴来到房门外，刚想抬手，门便从里面打开了。张艺兴缩在口袋里的手紧握着，明知道来这里是要干什么，吴世勋毫不掩饰的目光还是让他心头一紧。  
“进来吧。”吴世勋刚洗过澡，宽大的浴袍遮住了好身材，随手将门反锁，抱着臂靠在墙边。吴世勋上下打量着，嘴角浮起漫不经心的笑意，他总觉得今天的张艺兴又有些不一样了。  
“你看起来比那天更憔悴了。”张艺兴和吴世勋对视，毫不意外地看到他眼里的血丝。张艺兴站得很直，没有朴灿烈在场的情况下，他面对吴世勋，就必须要表现得强硬。

吴世勋揉了揉乱发，低垂的眼皮藏起了兴奋的眼神。这样才对，这样的张艺兴才最能激起他的征服欲。楚楚可怜的艺兴哥也很好，可吴世勋真正想得到的，是这个锋芒毕露的张艺兴。  
其实吴世勋刚从公司出来，一路驱车赶到了这儿。会议结果并不如意，董事会的那帮老油条哪个是容易哄的，最后他不过只争取到两周的时间。朴灿烈把他逼到这个份上，他不能什么都不做啊，那怎么叫礼尚往来。他搞了几个黑客，够朴灿烈忙活一阵子的。  
多好的一对情人，如果不是为了眼前这个人，怎么会变成现在这样，恨不能弄死对方。哦对了，吴世勋暗自嗤笑，是朴灿烈恨不能弄死他。

“朴灿烈本事真大，怪不得能迷住你。”吴世勋走上前，抬手磨蹭着张艺兴的面颊，随后向下，双手从第一颗扣子开始解起，神情专注。  
距离拉得太近，张艺兴微不可察地抖了抖，按住了吴世勋渐渐往下的手，毫不扭捏地自己把剩下的扣子解开。抬起头，张艺兴认真地反驳道：“不，我看脸。”  
这个冷笑话一点都不好笑。  
“…………”吴世勋抿着唇，拳头在背后紧握，什么意思，是说他连脸都比不得朴灿烈吗。不对，张艺兴说谎，他故意的。

“你知道我们是一起长大的吧。朴灿烈穿开裆裤的样子我都见过。”张艺兴手上动作不停，一边说一边脱衣服，好像只是单纯地想跟吴世勋分享，“他好看的，难看的，得意的，失落的，所有的样子我都见过，怎么能说是因为本事大就喜欢他呢……我喜欢他的时候，他可还什么本事都没有呢。”  
最后一件衬衣掉在地上，清瘦的上身暴露在吴世勋面前。情色的痕迹已经褪去，依然是最初青涩的模样。张艺兴还想开口，却被狠狠堵住了嘴。

“唔……”张艺兴半垂着眼皮，任由吴世勋用舌头挑逗着他，心里毫无波澜。近在咫尺的这个人早就不是他认识的吴世勋了，看清了这点，张艺兴才会这样口无遮拦。  
将人紧紧搂在怀里，吴世勋发了狠般亲吻着，血腥气在口唇间蔓延，过了好久，他才放开张艺兴，舔去嘴角的津液，露出一个让人毛骨悚然的笑。  
张艺兴瘦得让人心疼，吴世勋一只手就能完整圈在怀里，他舔过耳廓，贴到张艺兴耳边，手指碾过胸前一点，转着圈打转，似调情似羞辱。吴世勋吐了口气，眼睛盯着空气，似乎在做什么决定，慢吞吞道，“艺兴哥，不用刺激我，你讨不到什么好处。”

“朴灿烈也没让你讨到好处吧。”张艺兴冷笑，他们两个人，什么时候竟调换了位置，最不想提起朴灿烈的，变成了吴世勋。  
吴世勋却像是被什么东西击中了般，定格在了原地，沉默了很久。态度软化得很突然，吴世勋停住了手，退后一步，捏着张艺兴下颚，强迫他正视自己，表情松动，“你恨我。”  
张艺兴不懂吴世勋想证明什么，只是下意识，像回答朴灿烈一样，说了“不。”

“你之前最喜欢我了，你去哪都带着我，你做什么都想着我的……”吴世勋好像什么都没听到，慌张得莫名其妙，仿佛才意识到自己弄丢了很重要的人，“可你现在恨我。”  
这一下彻底打乱了张艺兴刚刚建设好的心防。是，他最宠吴世勋了，从始至终，张艺兴都不忍心看他的小王子落魄。这是和对朴灿烈不同的感情，他可以陪着朴灿烈跌入谷底，可却不能看吴世勋哪怕一点点颓废的样子。就像当初，吴世勋撒个娇，就能哄骗他喝下那杯酒。

张艺兴果然心软了，他张开双臂，抱紧了吴世勋，哄孩子一般，“你不会告诉朴灿烈那天的事吧，我也不会恨你的。”  
“是吗。”吴世勋自言自语般，轻轻柔柔地吻过张艺兴的耳后，一手解开他的裤扣，自然地把人带向床，一切都那么顺理成章。  
“只要我不说，艺兴哥就心甘情愿让我操吗。”

张艺兴仰躺在床上，顺从地抬起腿，任吴世勋扒下他最后一层遮羞布，抬手挡住刺眼的灯光，嘴角的笑很牵强，“你不就想要这个吗？”  
大手附上还未苏醒的海绵体，极尽所能挑起张艺兴的欲望，吴世勋俯下身，亲吻落在胸膛和小腹，叼着一颗红肿的肉粒，舌尖碾过小孔，像是要吸出奶一般，贪婪又可怕。

因为张艺兴的配合，这场性事比上次温情太多。扩张后，吴世勋抽出黏糊糊的手指，扶着性器将自己送进张艺兴的身体里，湿热的肠道绞紧了肉根，比记忆里的快感更强。  
“嗯唔……”张艺兴抬腿缠住吴世勋的腰，勾起的腿弯磨蹭着他的侧腰，无声地催促着。既然是你情我愿的交易，便别再说谁比谁高贵。  
张艺兴有心要沉默度过这一晚，吴世勋偏不让他如意，胯下有节奏地顶弄着，嘴上还要讨些好话。自从表面的平静被打破之后，吴世勋和张艺兴的距离在不可控制得变远，他不允许。  
“哥，舒服吗？”吴世勋揉捏着饱满的臀肉，掰开臀缝再次把自己狠狠插进深处，直到张艺兴受不住而反射性地咬紧了穴口。

“嗯……舒…舒服……”张艺兴羞于启齿，可不开口，就要一直这么不上不下地吊着，硬挺的性器前端涌出了情动的黏液，小幅度地磨蹭在吴世勋的腹肌上。  
“我弄得哥这么舒服，哥还是要喜欢朴灿烈吗？”吴世勋似乎很委屈，加快了顶弄的速度，又快又重地碾过敏感点，不得到答案誓不罢休的样子。  
爱和性可以分开吗？没有爱的性，又为什么能得到快感呢。

张艺兴咬着手腕，强忍住呻吟，眼角通红着流下眼泪，整个人被吴世勋的动作支配，霸道地逼迫他露出更多更色情的反应。  
吴世勋操到兴起处，把张艺兴一条长腿搬到肩头，大开大合顶到最深。看着张艺兴沉溺在性爱里，说不出话来，吴世勋魔怔般俯下身，终于吐出了心底的话。  
“哥，跟我在一起不好吗？”像是洗脑般的言论，一字一字地侵入张艺兴的大脑，吴世勋恶劣地研磨着前列腺，在人耳边吐气，“只有我和你是对等的，你付出了那么多，在朴灿烈面前，就永远都低了一头。就算你们在一起了，你以为这种不平等会慢慢消失吗？”

“别天真了。哥，你纠结，害怕，总有一天，你还是会为这种落差而痛不欲生，直到痛苦碾碎你对他的最后一点爱。”  
“和我在一起，才是最好的选择……”  
张艺兴已经射了两次，每次都在不应期强行被唤醒，穴口被过分地摩擦，颜色变成深红，肿起的穴肉拥挤着，混合着肠液精液的润滑剂一点点流出，染湿了床单。

“嗯啊……不要……”张艺兴抱着吴世勋的脖颈，泪眼朦胧，极致快感过后就是折磨，他控制不住地在人背后留下抓痕，苦苦哀求，“不要再说了……停下……让我射……”  
吴世勋搔刮着会阴，手指终于从顶端挪开，张艺兴再一次泄了个干净。毫不怜惜地扭住已经熟烂的乳尖，吴世勋吻过张艺兴眼角的泪痕，似是无奈地开口，“艺兴哥，你明知道我说的都对，你知道的。”  
张艺兴本想反驳，迎接他的却是又一轮更加凶猛的进攻。漫长的夜才过去一半，张艺兴已经被玩得不成样子。

“哥，我不在乎你多久会忘了他，我只想让你告诉我，什么时候能不恨我……”  
最后昏睡过去之前，张艺兴似乎听到了什么，他想说话，可来不及张口，就彻底陷入了昏迷。

吴世勋盯着重新被他印上痕迹的张艺兴，浑身都是他种下的印记，好像整个人都是他的所有物。朴灿烈这么在乎张艺兴，那么完全弄坏他，才能扼制朴灿烈。吴世勋冷硬的眼神渐渐动摇，充满了疑惑，可他为什么下不了手……  
吴世勋把人打横抱起，进了浴室，这次好歹要清理一下，不然张艺兴可撑不下去。  
两周，只有两周，这么短的时间，他怎么翻盘。朴灿烈，当真要为了张艺兴，逼他到底吗？

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

张艺兴在衣柜里翻了很久，这个不好，那个不行，他不知道怎样穿才合适，因为无论什么衣服，都挡不住路人朝他投来嫌恶的目光，而那让他恐慌。  
最终，张艺兴站在穿衣镜前，与镜子里的人无言对视，暖茸茸的纯白高领毛衣，米白色外套，一般人不敢这么同色的随便搭，穿不好看还显得傻。但张艺兴不同，素色的毛衣衬得他脸更白了，高领恰好挡住纤细的脖颈，只露出漂亮的下颌线，这么穿更显年轻了，还有一股莫名的禁欲感，半点看不出曾被翻来覆去操过的影子。

这么着观察了一会儿，张艺兴还不满意，他朝放配饰的架子看过去，一眼盯住后排的金丝圆框眼镜，约吴世勋见面的那天，似乎就戴的这款吧。铺天盖地的回忆朝张艺兴涌来，他闭了闭眼，架上那副眼镜，冲镜子勾起一个微笑，这才多了几分底气。看一眼时间，该出发了。  
八点一刻，吴世勋打开房门，把张艺兴迎了进来，只消一眼，他便认定了这人今晚是存心来勾引自己的。吴世勋关上门，故意没有反锁，轻车熟路地揽着张艺兴的腰往里带，忍不住调笑，“怎么来这么早？”

张艺兴闻言抬眸一笑，轻轻勾起一边唇角，嗓音里透着乖巧和温润，“你不想早点见到我吗？”  
“想。”要不是惦记着和朴灿烈约好的时间，吴世勋恨不得现在就将这人扒光了扔到床上，长出了一口气，稍微压下急切的心情，眼神里装着自己都没察觉到的迷恋，他俯身轻吻张艺兴耳根，沉声低语，“……简直太想了。”

正餐不能吃，先来点开胃小菜还是可以的。两人自然而然吻在一处，空气渐渐升温，可张艺兴鼻梁上架着的眼镜太碍事，吴世勋轻啄两下唇角，抬手想替他取下，却被抓住了手腕，诧异中夹杂着几分不安，问道，“就这么喜欢这副眼镜？”  
“当然不。”张艺兴垂下眼睫，偏开头小声喘息，看不清表情，少顷，他回过头，直视着吴世勋，扬起一个意味不明的微笑，“只是……怎么开始的，就怎么结束罢了。”

听见这话，再仔细观察张艺兴的神色，终于想起这眼镜为何如此眼熟，吴世勋心头一凛，大手从背后滑落，警告似的重重揉捏着这人饱满的肉臀，逼出一声低吟，锐利的目光直直望进张艺兴心底，“艺兴哥，别跟我开玩笑。”  
张艺兴心跳极快，几乎有一瞬间要退缩，细细探究来，他是有些怕吴世勋的，不止是最初带给他的那次恐怖折磨，而是这人的阴晴不定，完全捉摸不透，教他猜不出但凡走错一步会有什么后果。然而想再多也没用，他必须作出决断了。

“我很认真。”张艺兴抿唇，用尽力气将吴世勋推开几分，却还是被这人死死禁锢在怀里，他不再挣扎，毛衣领子紧紧包裹住他的脖颈，扼住他的咽喉，教他每一个字都说得无比艰涩，“这是我最后一次来见你，无论你要跟朴灿烈说什么，我都不会……”  
“我不信。张艺兴，你做不到的。”吴世勋根本听不下去，膝盖往前顶开张艺兴的双腿，用力揉按他敏感的会阴，甚至摸索到臀间隐秘的穴口，隔着粗糙的布料重重摩擦。吴世勋近乎享受般看着张艺兴控制不住地颤抖，埋头啃咬吮吸着他白嫩的耳珠，热气喷洒在耳廓，“瞧瞧你这样子，你离得开我？”

“你以为这么容易能回到从前，大家装作什么都没发生过吗？别天真了。”  
“嗯唔……你放开……”虽然能预料吴世勋不会轻易放过他，可如此猛烈的攻势着实吓了他一跳，以往都是见了面直接奔向正题，他哪里招架得了这种极其露骨的色情手法，那股怎么也操不熟的青涩感就暴露了出来。说到底，他永远学不会男人在床上的那套招数，就算伪装得再彻底，骨子里还是清白的。他就不是那种人。

张艺兴想并拢双腿，却把那手夹得更紧，和那些欲擒故纵的娼女没什么两样，他羞耻又绝望，浑身虚软，拼了命地把吴世勋正在他胸前揉按的手从衣服里拽出来，鼻尖儿洇出汗珠，委屈得眼眶一酸，“你别弄我了，世勋……”  
“…………”这一瞬，吴世勋不得不承认，他心软了。张艺兴挣扎也好，反抗也罢，他都不会生出一点点的愧疚，唯独受不住这人软软地抬眼望着他，小声求一句“别弄我了”，这让他觉得自己像个强奸犯。

这短短的时间里，吴世勋想了很多，比如他真的强迫张艺兴会怎样，比如朴灿烈来了却没看到人又会怎样，而那些都离他太遥远了，此刻他在意的，竟只是不想再看到张艺兴难过的眼神。原本一切尽在他掌握之中，可他不愿再继续了，吴世勋放开手，退后两步，脸上混杂着溃败、自厌和失落，“算了。你走吧。”  
“你……”张艺兴咬着唇犹豫道，他拿不准吴世勋的态度，看不出这会否又是一次即兴表演，他仿佛惊弓之鸟，害怕被主人再次抓回金丝雀巢，只好握住这唯一的机会，连衣服也来不及整理，反身开门。


End file.
